mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Racing Mini 4WD
The Racing Mini 4WD series is the second Mini 4WD line-up introduced by Tamiya in May 15, 1986. Similar to the Original Mini 4WD series, the first few models were based on the bigger cars, and in Racing Mini 4WD series' case, their R/C buggy counterparts (Avante Jr. for example). However, following customer feedback that they want the mini cars to go fast, Tamiya developed and released the Grade-Up Parts for the mini cars. Starting with Avante Jr., Tamiya began production of the race-orientated chassis as well as making the guide rollers and bearing attachments as the standards for future chassis to come. Additionally, the specially-designed race circuits for Mini 4WD cars were made to prevent children from getting into accidents as a result of the following cars, as well to ensure the cars do not run away from the owners. The Racing Mini 4WD kits were repackaged and distributed in the US by Model Rectifier Corporation under the Motorized Lightning Racers brand until the America branch of Tamiya took over as a sole distributor for the Mini 4WD kits within North America. The manga series Dash! Yonkuro and Mini 4 Top featured machines from this line-up. List of Mini 4WD cars * Hornet Jr. (Type-1) (Released on May 15, 1986) * Hotshot Jr. (Type-1) (Released on June 16, 1986) * The Fox Jr. (Type-1) (Released on September 25, 1986) * Boomerang Jr. (Normal, RS) (Type-1, VS Chassis) (Released on November 8, 1986) * Bigwig Jr. (Normal, RS) (Type-1, Super-II Chassis) (Released on March 26, 1987) * Falcon Jr. (Type-1) (Released on June 27, 1987) * Super Dragon Jr. (Normal, Premium) (Type-1, VS Chassis) (Released on August 6, 1987) * Thunder Dragon Jr. (Normal, Premium) (Type-1, VS Chassis) (Released on December 8, 1987) * Thunder Shot Jr. (Normal, Black Special, RS) (Type-1, VS Chassis) (Released on March 24, 1988) * Super Sabre Jr. (Normal, RS) (Type-1, VS Chassis) (Released on May 16, 1988) * Fire Dragon Jr. (Normal, Premium) (Type-1, VS Chassis) (Released on June 16, 1988) * Dash-1 Emperor (Nomral, Premium) (Type-1, Type-3, Super-II) (Released on September 20, 1988) * Avante Jr. (Normal, RS) (Type-2, VS Chassis) (Released on December 15, 1988) * Dash-2 Burning Sun (Type-1, Type-3) (Released on February 22, 1989) * Grasshopper II Jr. (Type-2) (Released on March 30, 1989) * Rising Bird (Type-3) (Released on June 6, 1989) * Vanquish Jr. (Normal, RS) (Type-2, VS Chassis) (Released on July 25, 1989) * Dash-3 Shooting Star (Type-3) (Released on September 5, 1989) * Saint Dragon Jr. (Normal, RC Ricky version) (Type-3, Type-4) (Released on October 24, 1989) * Terra Scorcher Jr. (Normal, RS) (Type-2, VS Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on November 15, 1989) * Dash-4 Cannonball (Normal, Premium) (Type-3, Super-II Chassis) (Released on January 30, 1990) * Dash-5 Dancing Doll (Normal, Premium) (Type-3, Super-II Chassis) (Released on March 13, 1990) * Winning Bird (Normal, 21st Century Edition) (Type-3, VS Chassis) (Released on April 3, 1990) * Egress Jr. (Type-4, VS Chassis) (Released on May 29, 1990) * Dash-01 Super Emperor (Normal, Premium) (Type-3, Super-II Chassis) (Released on June 27, 1990) * Dash-0 Horizon (Normal, Premium) (Zero Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on September 11, 1990) * Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor (Body Parts Set, Premium) (Super-II Chassis) (Released in November 1990) * Avante 2001 Jr. (Zero Chassis, VS Chassis) (Released on November 7, 1990) * Crimson Glory (FM Chassis) (Released on December 12, 1990) * Astute Jr. (Normal, RS) (Zero Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on March 27, 1991) * Dash-02 Neo Burning Sun (FM Chassis) (Released on June 18, 1991) * Manta Ray Jr. (Zero Chassis, VS Chassis) (Released on July 9, 1991) * Dash-001 Great Emperor (Normal, Premium) (Zero Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on September 18, 1991) * Super Astute Jr. (Normal, Advanced version) (Zero Chassis) (Released on December 25, 1991) * Proto-Emperor ZX (Normal) (Zero Chassis) (Released on February 18, 1992) * Bear Hawk Jr. (Normal, RS) (Type-5, Super-II Chassis) (Released on March 31, 1992) * Top-Force Jr. (Normal, Evolution version) (Type-5, VS Chassis) (Released on August 18, 1992) * Aero-Solitude (FM Chassis) (Released on September 17, 1992) * Terra Conqueror Jr. (Normal, RS) (Type-5, VS Chassis) (Released on January 27, 1993) * Dyna Storm Jr. (Normal, RS) (Type-5, Super-II Chassis) (Released on July 22, 1993) * Dash-03 Super Shooting Star (Type-5) (Released on May 31, 1994) * Super Avante (Normal, RS) (Type-5, VS Chassis, Super-II Chassis) (Released on February 28, 1995) * Dash-CB1 Geo-Emperor (Type-5) (Released on May 13, 1995) * Mad Bull Jr. (Super TZ-X Chassis) (Released on June 27, 2003) * Baja King Jr. (Super TZ-X Chassis) (Released on July 2003) * Astute Open Top (Super-II Chassis) (Released on July 16, 2011) * Thunder Shot Open Top (Super XX Chassis) (Released on July 16, 2011) * Super Sabre Open Top (VS Chassis) (Released on July 16, 2011) * Slash Reaper (Normal, color specials) (VS Chassis, AR Chassis) (Released on November 26, 2011) * Top-Force Evolution Open Top (VS Chassis) (Released on July 21, 2012) * Terra Conqueror Open Top (Super-II Chassis) (Released on July 21, 2012) * Daihatsu Kopen RMZ and XMZ (VS Chassis) (Released in December 2013) * Daihatsu Kopen RMZ (VS Chassis) (Released on March 1, 2014) * Daihatsu Kopen XMZ (Super-II Chassis) (Released on March 1, 2014) * Mini 4WD Kumamon Version (Super-II Chassis) (Released on August 13, 2014) * Mini 4WD Shirokumakko (Super-II Chassis) (Released on November 29, 2014) * Mini 4WD Panda Racer (Super-II Chassis) (Released on March 21, 2015) * Mini 4WD Merlion Edition - Singapore 50th Anniversary (Super-II Chassis) (Released in June 2015) * Mini 4WD Lupine Racer (VS Chassis) (Released on March 11, 2017) * Mini 4WD Dog Racer (Super-II Chassis) (Released on March 11, 2017) * Mini 4WD Hawk Racer (Super-II Chassis) (Released on August 26, 2017) * Mini 4WD Owl Racer (Super-II Chassis) (Released on August 26, 2017) * Mini 4WD Pig Racer (Super-II Chassis) (Released on March 10, 2018) * Mini 4WD Panda Racer 2 (Super-II Chassis) (Released on April 7, in 2018) * Mach-Bullet (VS Chassis) (Released on May 26, 2018) * Mini 4WD Cat Racer (Super-II Chassis) (Released on June 16, 2018) * Mini 4WD Koala Racer (VS Chassis) (Released on January 12, 2019) * Neo-VQS (VZ Chassis) (Released on March 7, 2020) Related * Racing Miku 2012 ver. drives Astute Special (Super-II Chassis) (Released on February 14, 2013) * Saber drives Super Sabre Special (Super-II Chassis) (Released in April 2013) * Mikoto Misaka drives Thunder Shot Special (Super-II Chassis) (Released in June 2013) * Nissan Be-1 (Normal, Red Edition) (Type-3 Chassis) (Released on October 12, 2013) Category:Mini 4WD car line-ups Category:List of Mini 4WD cars